It's settled
by paulsenesque
Summary: "I wanna watch another guy fucking you," he says between his heated kisses, his tongue swiping over her lips.
1. Chapter 1

"I wanna watch another guy fucking you," he says between his heated kisses, his tongue swiping over her lips.

The idea startles her, makes her stop grinding against him, hands squeezing into his biceps to stop him.

Harvey looks at her and smirks at her wide eyes and parted, wet lips, completely unashamed of his salacious proposition. His hands keep roaming her body, palming her ass and pressing their groins together, keeping her in heat.

"Are you serious?" she asks, completely shocked.

"I am."

She blinks and stumbles. He does love it when she stumbles.

"W-wouldn't you be… jealous?"

"Well, it depends on who's the guy fucking you."

"What do you mean?"

"It'd have to be someone I trust. Someone _I really trust_," he says pointedly and then it hits her that this is not a spur of the moment thing. He had really thought about this.

"Ooh my god! You already have someone in mind, don't you?"

He smirks and nods and kneads her ass cheeks.

"Who?"

"Mike."

"Mike?!" she yelps, makings Harvey chuckle. "Why Mike?"

"Well, like I said, I trust him. That's the most important thing. I wouldn't let you in the hands of just anyone. Also, he wants to fuck you so bad I'm sure you would enjoy his enthusiasm. And I would definitely enjoy watching it."

He goes back to kissing her, sliding his tongue inside her mouth and tweaking a nipple between his fingers. She pushes him away.

"What do you mean he wants to fuck me?! And why do you wanna watch anyone fucking me at all?"

The answers to both questions are so obvious Harvey rolls his eyes at her.

"Of course he wants to fuck you, you're his wildest wet dream," he huffs. "As to your second questions…" he runs his hands softly up and down her arms then, "I just wanna see you bent over, moaning and pleading with need as a hard cock pounds into you. And I know I get to see that when it's my cock pounding into you, but I kinda want a 360 view. I get to watch your stretched pussy taking the cock, and your breasts swinging and you face in ecstasy…" Donna has to bite her lips hard to not let out a moan at his word. "And also, know that that desperate son of a bitch is getting the chance of a lifetime to fuck you once while I know you're always all mine."

When he goes back to kissing her now, mouth open and tongue meeting hers, she not only lets him but almost pleads, biting down on his bottom lips and grinding into him until his hand finds a way between her legs and starts stroking her dripping wet pussy.

"So will you do this for me?" he murmurs hoarsely into her ear, at the same time he slides two digits into her.

Donna moans out a breathy yes.

"Tell me," he orders, fingers curling inside of her as he sucks on her neck.

"I will let Mike fuck me… for you."

Harvey groans into her neck.

"But I have one condition," Donna says, bringing Harvey back from his horny daze to look back at her expectantly. "I don't want you to just watch. You have to participate."

"What?!" He's so startled he actually lets his hand slip away from her pussy. "You want me to fuck Mike?!"

"No..." Donna says, almost laughing. "Unless you want to?" she raises an eyebrow in question.

"I don't want to." He rolls his eyes at her, like that's the most ridiculous thing that has ever come out of her mouth, and she giggles at his frustration.

"You don't have to fuck him and of course you get to just watch when he fucks me, but for the other stuff… I want you to participate. Actively."

"Who's to say Mike would even agree to that?"

"_Please._" Donna says, as if that's the most stupid thing that has ever come out of _his_ mouth, and he has to agree it was a pretty stupid question.

He shrugs and grabs the back of her neck, pulling her mouth closer so he can murmur hotly against her lips. "You just want us both inside of you, don't you?"

Donna moans and kisses him hard, muffling his mumble that sounded a lot like _"greedy woman"_ as she rolls on top of him.

Then it's settled. A threesome it is.


	2. Chapter 2

_[story features M/F/M threesome]_

* * *

"Hey." Mike smiles brightly when Donna opens the door.

She welcomes him into the apartment, the both of them joining Harvey by the kitchen counter, where the man is pouring them some scotch and he raises his brows amusedly seeing the look on Mike's face, a look of someone who had just won the lottery.

"Somebody looks happy," Harvey mocks.

"Nah, just regular," Mike shrugs. "Totally normal night in my life, haven't been looking forward to this at all.

Donna huffs a little laugh, handing Mike his glass. "Here."

"No need to date me, you guys. I'm that easy," he says, more than happy to skip the drinks and small talk and start what he's there for because goddammit if it isn't all he can think about.

"Don't be a dick," Harvey tells him, clearly amused by Mike's eagerness.

"You invited me here to-" Mike coughs loudly, "your girlfriend and _I'm _the dick?"

"_The girlfriend _actually has a say in who she fucks, Mike." Donna cuts their banter, smirking at Mike.

Donna's got this way, a way of entwining teasing and light, twisting the two together and making her words drip seduction. It's sexy as hell. And she's done it to Mike before - she does it to everyone she flirts with, simply to amuse herself - but this time, for the first time, she actually means to entice him, and it blows Mike's mind. It makes the tingly current of need that's been running under his skin ever since Harvey made him the proposition drop heavily into his groin.

And watching Donna turn men into little quivering piles of mess has always entertained Harvey to no end, so he smirks too, watching Mike trying hard to find some words.

Before he can, Donna exchanges a look with Harvey, a mutual _are you sure_ quickly replaced by an _are you ready_ because the spark of lust in both their gazes leaves no room for doubt.

She walks closer Mike. Slowly, more gracefully than a person has a right to be when she's got that dark glint in her eyes and that smirk that says she's about to mess him up.

Mike places his hands on her hips for the first time and it feels very stark to be a dream, and too good to be reality - his palms molding around her hip bones, and Donna's perfume, softness and heat getting closer and closer until she slides her mouth over his.

Her hands go up to his shoulders and neck, she tips her head and slips her tongue inside Mike's mouth, sliding right along his. He pulls her closer, leans over her and kisses her deep and low, letting the sweet slide of their tongues acquaint them to each other's tastes.

When their mouths part, Donna bites on her bottom lip, wet from Mike's tongue, and she _hums _into him.

"You're a good kisser," she tells him, like she's impressed.

Kissing Mike is definitely different. His body is narrower than Harvey's, he's lean and eager and his exploration of her mouth and his hands on her waist excites her in a way she had never considered before.

"Don't sound so surprised," Mike says, and she chuckles.

She looks at Harvey. He's close, leaning against the kitchen counter, watching them. "He's a good kisser," she tells him, and Harvey smirks.

Donna looks like she's going to say something else, but Mike reaches under her hair, grabbing it softly, and turning her attention back to him so he can kiss her again, sucking on her lips and wrapping an arm around her lower back.

She tastes sweet and she tastes like scotch. Her hair is insanely silky around his knuckles. Her body is pressed flush into his and she's all softness and warmth and wet lips _and_ _Harvey is fucking watching them. _It's_ stupidily_ hot, but in addition to that, there's some sort of ingrained protegeé instinct that makes Mike want to pleasure Donna not only because he wants to pleasure Donna - and he _really _does - but also to make Harvey proud.

He kisses her, his mouth slow and purposeful over hers, nipping on her lips, until Donna moans and loses her breath. When he lets her go, her lips are red and wet and her eyes are hooded.

Mike smiles at her, proud of himself, and Harvey steps closer.

"That looks good," he tells Donna, sliding his hands into her hair and Mike moves his to allow Harvey the grip on her, but he keeps his hands on her waist, keeping Donna against him, so she cranes her neck to welcome Harvey's lips on hers.

Harvey kisses her, his front pressed into Mike and Donna's sides while he cradles her face in his hands. He closes his mouth over hers and licks into her mouth and he can't actually taste Mike on her mouth - they all taste like whisky anyway - but it really doesn't feel like a big deal when Donna mumbles between their wet lips that he should kiss Mike too.

He leans his head back to look into her eyes. They're hazy with arousal and he can tell the suggestion excites her - she did say she wanted him to participate - and, what the hell, that sounds hot too. Harvey glances at Mike and finds big blue eyes almost begging him to. He's out voted and curious to know what all the fuss is about so he leans to the side and kisses Mike.

It's… different. Not in a bad way, but definitely different. Mike's rougher, sharper than anything he's ever experienced. But Mike grips his bicep and parts his lips and kisses him eagerly and it's _nice_.

It's not the first time he kisses a guy but it's the first time he enjoys it, and he doesn't know if it's because Mike is, in fact, a good kisser or because Donna is securely wrapped under his arm, watching them with interest and arousal, but the hole experience is damn sure pleasurable.

Harvey feels Donna's tongue on his neck, right above his collar and sliding up to his ear while he kisses Mike, his hand on the back of his neck while Mike clutches into him and licks into his mouth.

When Donna's lips travel their way around his cheek, Harvey turns from Mike's mouth and kisses her, and when that happens Mike leans closer, kissing them both. It's not so much of a kiss as it is a dance of their tongues, slow and wet as the three of them kiss and their cheeks press together, until Donna chuckles.

"God, I haven't done this since college," she says.

"Define _this_," Mike asks because he was invited here to have sex with her and he is already out of his mind about that but just sex is not something Donna hasn't done since college.

"Threeway kiss, get your mind out of the gutter," Donna tells him, laughing.

"Because this _isn't_ the gutter?" Mike laughs back. He'll accept Harvey being as much or as little involved as he decides to be and kissing him is already more than Mike expected.

Their joking around is interrupted when Harvey starts opening Donna's dress. He moves around her back and drags her zipper down in a swift move and Donna breathes in sharply, glancing over her shoulder at him.

Harvey quirks an eyebrow at her. "Do I have to boss the two of you around here, too?" He jokes, and slides his hands over her shoulders, pushing the dress straps down her arms until they pool to the floor.

"_Holy shit," _Mike gasps, seeing Donna standing in her black, lacy lingerie right in front of him. He seems dazed, paralized, and the bulge in his pants is screaming to be let free. His hands raise to her lower abdomen, sliding his palm up her belly and her ribs, and he stops just under her breasts, stroking his thumbs on the underside like he's not brave enough to continue.

Donna wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him, while Harvey presses his body against her back and leans down to kiss and suck at the back of her neck. She's almost bare, pressed between both men in their suits, Harvey's hands clutching at her hips while his teeth worry her shoulder blades; Mike sucking on her tongue while he finally, _finally, _palms her breasts. She really needs to give credit to Harvey because this was a brilliant idea.

Mike's fingertips reach under the cups of her bra, squeezing her and reaching for her nipples and she gasps, pulling at his hair.

Mike looks at her expectantly.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she tells them.

She walks ahead of both men, very aware of their gaze at her behind and she walks away.

In the bedroom, she starts undoing Harvey's shirt buttons, one by one, while she drops soft kisses to his mouth. Mike watches them as he undresses himself and he can't say that doesn't do it for him. These are without a doubt two of hottest people he has ever seen in his life, and more than that, two people with enough chemistry to set fire to the building, whom he'd been waiting to see together for years and he never imagined seeing them together would turn out to be so literal but fuck, they're hot.

Harvey kneads Donna's ass cheeks as she unbuckles his pants and pushes them to the floor. Mike's eyes grow wide at the sight of Harvey's dick. Big and hard and bumping into the pale flesh of Donna's belly. When she turns to Mike, he's in his boxers, waiting for her to do the honors.

She smirks, noticing Mike's reaction to a naked Harvey, and hooks her fingers under the hem of his boxers, pushing them down while she pecks his lips, just as she did Harvey's.

Mike has nothing to be ashamed about, and his proud smirk tells he knows so, just as much as Donna's hungry stare. He's big. Not as thick as Harvey, but long, his shaft slightly curved to the left and his head flushed red with want.

Donna licks her lips, sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Come here," she calls him.

Mike cannot fucking believe his luck as he takes two steps towards her, stepping between her legs, and Donna runs her palms up his tights and takes his dick in her hand.

She looks at Harvey, fixes her eyes deep into his when she brings her mouth to the tip of Mike's cock and kisses him softly, and runs her tongue around the ridge.

Mike groans and Donna's eyes find his. Then she opens her mouth and lets his cock slide over her tongue and into the wet heat of her mouth, closing her lips around his dick and sucking him inside.

Mike _moans_. Mike moans because this is Donna, fiery hot, completely out of his league, _Donna_, and her hot mouth around his dick. And fuck, she's good at this, not surprinsingly. The combinations of lips and tongue and suction driving him quickly out of his mind.

Donna likes this. She likes Mikes taste, the quiver in his thighs, his hand on the side of her neck and his breathless grunts. But she fucking_ loves_ finding Harvey's eyes, blown and dark watching her movements, and seeing his hand squeezing the base of his own erect cock.

She takes Mike out of her mouth with a soft pop, smirking when Mike groans at the loss of her.

"Harvey…" she calls, sultry and sweet. "I wanna suck you."

And she doesn't need to say it twice, as Harvey directs his cock to her lips. She slides her wet lips down the side of his dick then back up, kissing all around his cock. She can spot Mike in her peripheral, slowly stroking his cock, trying to keep control but unable to stop pleasuring himself. Her tongue flicks over Harvey's slit, one hand at his base and the other fondling his balls.

Harvey moans her name, the way he always does when they're alone, but this time Mike's there too, witnessing Harvey surrendering all power to her mouth and it turns her the fuck on. She sucks him into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as her hands reach for Mike's dick, taking the hard member from his hand and pumping him.

She takes turns, sucking one man while her hand works on the other, and she feels fucking powerful, sitting there in her underwear, both men groaning and moaning and under the power of her command.

"_Fuck,_ she's amazing at this, isn't she?" Donna hears Harvey groan at Mike above her and Mike loudly moans a _yes, so fucking good._

They feel amazing against her tongue and her fingers and she could keep going. She could keep sucking and pumping them both until they come on her face, but suddenly Harvey groans Mike's name instead of hers and she gazes up, realizing Harvey is clearly telling Mike to move the fuck on and fuck her before the kid comes in her throat.

Mike pulls himself from her mouth while Harvey reaches around her back and unhooks her bra.

Mike gazes at her breasts, big, soft, pale globes, topped with taut pink nipples while Donna moves up the bed, leaning on her elbows. "Shit, you're so hot," he gawks.

Harvey smirks proudly. "I know."

"Everyone knows that, you dickhead."

"That my girlfriend is fucking hot? You're damn right," Harvey says, even prouder still.

Donna laughs affectionately, shaking her head and telling Harvey he's an idiot and for the first time Mike feels like he's barging in on them. Because he just saw Donna with Harvey's cock in her mouth, but the way they look at each other is not about just sex, it's about love and intimacy and two people who trust and desire each other immensely. He feels fucking lucky that he was invited to join.

Unable to hold still, Mike kneels on the bed crawling over Donna's body. He kisses between her breasts and up her neck until he reaches her lips.

"Donna," Mike mumbles against her mouth, finally taking her breasts into his hands, cupping them. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I've always wanted to fuck you."

"There's only one way to take this, sweetheart," she tells him humorously, almost laughing, scratching her nails down his back and into his ass.

Mike huffs and kneels back, pulling Donna's panties down her legs.

When he pulls the flimsy piece of fabric off her legs, she opens herself to him, offering him a mouthwatering view of her glistening cunt. Mike runs his thumbs up and down her outer lips, completely out of it.

"Mike, you better be planning on eating my girlfriend out."

"If I don't have a stroke, sure." Mike jokes and Harvey huffs at his antics.

"Babe," Donna calls Harvey, peeking Mike's attention once again at being caught in the middle of their intimacy. He had never heard Donna call him anything other than Harvey. "Come here," she asks, extending her hands at Harvey and beckoning him in.

Harvey joins them on the bed, curling close to the side of Donna's body and kissing her neck. She closes her eyes at the feel of Harvey's warm tongue on her skin, and then opens them up again in surprise at the feel of Mike's warm tongue on her center.

Mike's bent over her, adjusting himself between her thighs, but his tongue is already on the hood of her clit, swiping left and right and making her moan.

Donna lifts her legs to his shoulders and Mike clutches her thighs, kissing over her clit, tongue sliding down to her entrance. Her head falls into Harvey when Mike's tongue enters her and then, just as she's moaning, Harvey's tongue finds its way inside her mouth.

She's lost to both their mouths, Mike eating her out like he's starving and Harvey kissing her and swallowing her moans while he pinches her nipples mercilessly.

She wasn't expecting it so soon, but _fuck_ Mike sucks on her so good, and slurps at her pussy and Harvey's abusing her nipples with his teeth, and she comes. She comes good and hard, moaning loudly as Mike keeps sucking on her sensitive pussy like he wants to drink her in.

Donna comes down from her high and Harvey's kissing her, his erection pressing hard against her thigh. She moves her hand to stroke him, still breathless and quivering.

Mike licks at her center once and twice more. "You taste so good," he tells her.

Her fingers from the hand not stroking Harvey's cock tangle in his blond hair, pulling lightly.

"Fuck, Mike, you're really good at this."

"Again with the surprise…" he complains, mostly as a joke.

"No, not surprised," she tells him, sitting up on the bed. "Just… giving credit where credit's due," she smirks and finds his lips, kissing him and tasting herself in his mouth while her hand meets his shaft. "Now… I believe Harvey had a special request," she says, turning around and positioning herself on her hands and knees because _she knows_ Harvey wants to watch Mike fuck her from behind and both men groan at the sight on her on all fours between them.

"Shit…" Mike groans, watching her ass, her pussy lips swollen and dripping from her release. He misses the moment Harvey moves to grab a condom until he flicks the foil against his forehead, calling him back to reality.

Mike rips the package open and slips the condom on under both Donna and Harvey's gaze. He gives himself a few strokes under their watch, enjoying the attention, before he grips Donna's hips.

His fingertips dig into her skin. She's all pale and freckles, except for the glistening, shiny pink of her pussy. He looks around to find Harvey staring at him, waiting to watch him bury his dick into his girlfriend's cunt, and Donna leaning on her hands, ass angled at him, breathing hard and expectantly. He feels fucking powerful under their attention.

He grips his dick and moves the tip into Donna's wet folds, dragging his shaft up and down to the sounds of her sweet moans until he lets himself slip inside.

Donna is fucking _thight_, more than he dreamed about, and the sweet, soft whimper that comes out of her lips when she's being filled with cock is way more than he expected. Suddenly, she doesn't hold all power over him, like she always used to. His dick inside her, Donna on all fours, red hair falling over her shoulders, and he can do whatever he wants. He can move slow and deep and keep her whimpering, or he can fuck her hard and fast and have her breathless.

Harvey's attentive gaze watches Donna. He looks at the place where they're joined, watching Mike's cock drive in and out of her pussy, her ass joggling with the impact of Mike's thrusts into her. Then he watched Donna's face. Her eyes squeezed shut, mouth open on a 'oh', and moaning everytime Mike hits just right inside of her, her boobs dancing with each thrust. He glances at Mike, sees the exhilaration on his eyes, the way he's trying so hard not to instantly come and to keep fucking Donna.

Harvey nips at her shoulder and Donna looks at him, moaning _his_ name even though it's another man fucking her, and that's all he wanted from tonight.

His hand moves under her, squeezing her dangling breasts and sliding down her abdomen, to her mound, scratching over her trimmed pubic hair. He circles a finger around her clit and then slides his hand down her slippery cunt to her entrance, _feeling _Mike's dick thrusting in and out of her and in again, the stretch of her cunt around his girth, and all three of them moan at the joint feeling.

Mike grips her hips and fucks into her, moaning a long string of _oh fuck, you feel so good, fuckfuck_ and _oh god._ Then he bends his body over hers to kiss her neck, his hands slipping under her and cupping her breasts, gripping them as he pounds inside and licks at her neck, and Harvey watches them, like he wanted to, riveted by the show right in front of him, because this night may have started as something for him, but by now all of them are clearly feeling the genius behind his idea.

Donna's looking at Harvey when she comes. He watches the pleasure spread over her features, her mouth hanging open on a high pitched moan, her brows furrowing, and then she squeezes her eyes shut, face pressing into the mattress, quivering under Mike.

Mike groans watching her orgasm, feeling Donna's convulsing walls around him. He's gripping her hips hard, and he keeps pounding her through it until he gasps, presses deep inside and trembles, a breathless _of fuck oh my god_ falling out of his lips when he comes.

He collapses on Donna's back, kisses her shoulder blades, then rolls to the side, slipping out of her.

They're both trying to catch their breaths, Donna sprawled on her stomach with her eyes closed.

A hand smooths down her back and she knows it's Harvey. She smiles up at him.

"Did you enjoy your show?"

"What do you think?" Harvey says, the same amount of darkness and amusement in his tone, glancing down at his raging erection to clue her in on the answer.

Mike leans up on his elbow by her side to also take a peek at Harvey's cock, letting out a satisfied hum at the view.

Donna crawls over Harvey, dropping kisses at his thigh and chest and cheek.

"Bet now you're really happy that I said you have to participate," she teases him, straddling his lap.

Harvey wraps her in his arms and kisses her, slow and deep. She feels weightless and lightheaded from her recent orgasm and she fits perfectly in Harvey's arms and when he kisses her it feels like coming back home.

She's slowly gyrating her hips on his lap, grinding down on him while they kiss, but Harvey stops her. He runs his hands up her arms, moving her gently.

"Turn around," he mumbles against her mouth.

Donna raises her eyebrows at his request and doesn't hesitate. Harvey rests his back into the pillows propped against the headboard, and she turns on his lap, pressing her back against his chest.

Harvey clutches her waist and guides her up as Donna takes his cock in her hand and positions him at her entrance, the member spearing into her when Harvey slowly lowers her body into his lap, filling her. They both moan at the perfect fit of their bodies, and then there's a third moan coming from Mike, riveted by watching them.

Not surprisingly, Harvey is brilliant and he's giving Mike the most pornographic view of them and the man is visibly losing his mind, dick already half hard again. Because it's Donna, naked and skin glistening and flushed, laying on Harvey's chest. It's Harvey and his big hands on her body possessively, one gripping her tiny waist and aiding her movements up and down, and the other kneading her breast, his thumb flickering over her taut nipple. It's the two of them, joined, their legs spread and _Mike can fucking see_ Harvey's huge cock slowing moving in and out of her, Donna's pussy bright pink and wet, stretched around Harvey. Her clit swollen and begging for attention - and who's Mike to deny her clit's begging.

He crawls closer to them, hands smoothing up Donna's inner thighs, slowly, watching them both for a reaction. Harvey and Donna watch him back, slowing down their movements in anticipation of what he is going to do.

Mike's lips find the soft skin of Donna's lower belly, dropping slow, wet kisses down her body. She hums and leans further back into Harvey. Mike kisses down her mound, sucks on the crease of her thigh. Harvey parts his legs further, moving Donna's legs with his, and spreading her up more.

Mike's tongue slides down her, over her sensitive clit. He wraps his lips around the nub and sucks hard. Donna moans loudly, her pussy squeezing Harvey's cock inside, which in turn makes Harvey moan.

They go back to moving and grinding, very slowly, the languid movements allowing Mike space to keep licking her pussy. He drags his tongue in wet circles around her clit over and over again, loving Donna's whimpers. She tastes delicious, and Mike's making the both of them feel so good.

Harvey watches Mike's tongue between her legs and massages Donna's breasts, her hands clutching at his thighs at each side of her. He thrust slowly up inside her, and drops kisses to her temple while he moans as her walls flutter around him.

Mike drags his tongue down Donna's folds and licks _the both of them_, his tongue tracing a ring around Harvey's cock as he licks at her entrance. Harvey groans loudly at the movement. Mike's mouth slides lower, tonguing at Harvey's balls and the underside of his cock. Finding no protests from either of them, he glances up and finds Harvey and Donna kissing as he licks on them.

Mike licks back up to swipe his tongue back and forth over Donna's dripping folds. He sucks on her clit and quickly Donna's whimpers turn into uncontrollable moaning and she's coming on Harvey's cock and Mike's mouth.

"Oh my god, you guys are amazing," Mike says, sitting up on his knees and watching them with wide eyes, running the back of his hand over his mouth to dry the mess, fascinated by Donna riding out her orgasm on Harvey's lap.

Harvey smirks at him. He's still holding on, even through her orgasm, rock hard inside of her. She's collapsed, limp and breathless over his chest. He grips her waist, and slips out of her with a grunt, dropping a lingering kiss to her shoulder while he lays her on the bed.

"What are you doing…?" Donna questions, gazing at his still hard cock.

She's on her stomach, and Harvey slides a hand down the ridges of her spine, down to the soft curve of her ass.

"I believe there's still something you wanted to do," Harvey says, squeezing an ass cheek in his hand, his voice rough.

_Oh._

Donna's eyes grow wide as Harvey's hand travels down her ass, dipping into her pussy to gather some of her wetness. Then, he drags the pads of his fingers up her perineum until he meets the tight ring of her asshole. He rubs, and she moans, stretching her arms up and gripping the sheets.

Mike stares at them like a kid lost in a candy store, glancing at Harvey expectantly.

"She wants us both," Harvey answers his silent question with a joyful smirk, squeezing the base of his cock while he rubs Donna.

"_Holyshit_," Mike moans, and immediately runs a hand up the back of Donna's thigh, gripping one ass cheek and pulling it apart, allowing Harvey some more space to move and allowing himself the view of the tip of Harvey's index finger pushing inside Donna's tight hole.

She lies there between them, moaning happily while Harvey plays with her ass and Mike leans down to suck on the back of her neck as he pumps himself until Donna's whining and Harvey deems the stretch on her enough.

When Harvey slips his fingers from her, Donna pulls Mike in, kissing him and pushing him into his back. She sits over his thighs, straddling him, and Harvey passes her another condom.

She rolls the latex down Mike's dick and he's already mumbling something about not being sure if he can last, but he also grips her hips and pulls her closer, and Donna chuckles as she lies on top of him.

Mike guides himself inside her and Donna starts moving over him, taking him in and out, and running her tongue down the side of his neck.

Harvey kneels behind them, one foot flat on the mattress. He reaches for Donna's hips, moving Mike's hands away, and Donna stills her movements. She looks over her shoulders at him, her eyes wide in simultaneous hesitance and greed.

Harvey grins at her and she immediately relaxes, letting go and breathing out, the corners of her mouth turning up in a salacious smile as her eyes drop to his lips. He kisses her, languorously sliding his tongue over her lips and into her mouth, in the way he knows that makes her melt.

Harvey's hand moves to her hair, stroking her tenderly while they kiss and Mike lays under them, his dick buried inside Donna, and watches the loving moment. He cranes his neck and sucks her nipple into his mouth and Donna hums into Harvey's mouth.

"Is this what you want?" Harvey asks her quietly, positioning the head of his cock at her rim.

There's something dark and teasing in his tone that gives Mike the sneaky suspicion that the other man isn't actually asking, that he's already sure of her answer.

Donna moans a breathy _yes_ and then Harvey tells her, "Then say it," confirming Mike's theory.

Mike rasps his teeth over her nipple and Harvey presses into her, just a slight pressure, not enough to enter her.

"I want you." Donna moans. "I want the two of you inside me."

_Fuck._

Harvey grips her hips and pushes himself slowly inside her, pulling her body into him at the same time, and Donna goes breathless after a strangled moan, her mouth hanging open as she takes the stretch of both cocks inside her.

Harvey's still half way in and she's already moaning like crazy as he pulls out and pushes in a little further. Mike decides it's a good moment to start thrusting up into Donna before he loses his mind, and Donna almost screams from the combined thrusts into her.

She's even tighter, fitting both of them inside her. She feels _full_ and she can't move, paralysed by pleasure and pressed between Harvey and Mike as they keep pounding slowly into her, both men groaning around her.

Harvey slides his hand up her spine and grabs her hair, pulling her back so he can kiss her, swallow her moans. Donna tries to balance herself grabbing on Mike's shoulder and the sheet beside his head, but other than that she just _takes it _\- takes the blinding pleasure of being filled from both sides, the newness of Mike under her, the familiarity of Harvey and his strong arm around her waist, holding her close, and the taste of his tongue inside her mouth.

The room is filled with Harvey's heavy grunts, Mike's desperate chantings of _oh my god fuck_, the sound of Harvey slapping against her ass and something else Donna distantly recognizes as her own incoherent pleas and whimpers, letting them know that she's so full, that they feel so good, and that she's coming and _please_.

She arches her back into Harvey when she comes, moaning loudly, her body convulsing desperately, and her nails digging hard into Mike's chest, while Harvey keeps relentlessly fucking her through it.

Donna falls into Mike's chest and almost misses the moment when he comes, white out from her own climax, but he holds onto her tightly and comes harder than he ever did in his life. She does feel, however, when Harvey's fingertips dig into her skin, when his thrusts lose control and his thighs quiver against her ass, the delicious and familiar feelings of Harvey burying himself deep inside her and calling her name again and again as he empties himself inside of her.

Harvey's panting into her shoulder blades, his hot breath crashing into her skin, and it takes him a moment before he manages to carefully slip out of her, collapsing on the mattress and holding her hand as Donna slips from Mike, lying between the men.

The three of them work on catching their breaths until Donna breaks the silence.

"Oh my god," she breathes out into the ceiling.

Harvey chuckles. "Told you," he says, and she doesn't have to look at him to visualize the smugness that draws the smirk on his face.

"Don't gloat," she tells him.

"Ohh, I think I can gloat," he argues.

"He can definitely gloat," Mike chips in, still sounding breathless.

Donna glances over at him, quirking an eyebrow, but then she laughs at the blissed out, dreamy expression on his face, patting his thigh affectionately.

She then turns to Harvey, sliding her palm over his chest, propping herself up on an elbow so she can lean over him and peck his lips. "Okay, you can gloat," she tells him, before kissing him again and Harvey chuckles, smug and satisfied into her lips.

They keep kissing lazyly while Mike collects his clothes off the floor, but before he walks into Harvey's ensuite he coughs, clearing his throat exaggeratedly to call their attention. Donna and Harvey glance over from the bed.

"While you guys are all high on endorphins, I think it's a good moment to inform you that Rachel says she wants in on this." He wiggles his pointer finger around the three of them. "Just something to think about," he adds, grinning before he closes the bathroom door behind himself.


End file.
